Standing Outside The Fire
by virginiagirl101
Summary: Harry's learned from his friends and family. He can't stand outside the fire. Songfic. AU after DH. Rated for one swear word. LT LJ slight LS, but not much


Authors note: please review

**Authors note: please review!! It's au after deathly hallows, because some people who died lived, and some who lived died.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and "Standing outside the fire" belongs to Garth Brooks. **

Standing outside the fire

Hi, my name is Harry Potter. You may know me as "The Chosen one", or "The boy who lived", or "Destroyer of Dark", but the truth is, I just want to be Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. People look at me, and they see the good, not the bad. Along the lines, I figured out that it was human nature to look for a leader, and they found me.

However, I am human. So naturally, I looked for a leader. I couldn't find just one though, so I turned to the past, and the people around me. This is there story, the story of those who ultimately shaped me.

**Peter Pettigrew and Percy Weasley:**

We call them cool

_Those hearts that have no scars to show_

_The ones that never do let go_

_And risk the tables being turned_

Peter Pettigrew was once a friend of my Dad, the one who ultimately betrayed him and my Mom. All Peter wanted was to be cool. Unfortunately for him, he could never be that way alone; he needed to be helped. That's where my Dad came in. However, Peter discovered that being cool meant being ridiculed, and teased. So, not knowing who would turn on him, he decided to turn first, playing both sides.

Percy Weasley was like Peter in many ways. One of which, is that he just wanted attention. I sort of understand how that was. Bill was the oldest, and a prefect and head boy. Charlie was a quidditch star. Fred and George were the jokesters, and his Mum always had to make sure they didn't blow anything up. Ron was the youngest boy, and considered one of the "babies" in the family. Ginny was the youngest, and the first girl in a long time. So, Percy decided to become the rule person. However, the thing about rules is they are unfair, and they don't apply to everyone. When I met Percy, it was obvious that he was a straight-laced person. After he left school, he joined the ministry, which was corrupt. He betrayed his family for the rules, but he finally got the attention he wanted. Everyone knew his name. On the night of the final battle, he decided he was stupid. He died protecting the twins- his total opposites.

**Sirius Black and Fred and George Weasley:**

We call them fools

_Who have to dance within the flame_

_Who chance the sorrow and the shame_

_That always comes with being burned._

Sirius is still hard for me to talk about. However, I owe him this. Sirius was the black sheep of the Black family. He didn't agree with what his family taught. All he wanted was to get away from that. He got the chance when Hogwarts came. He begged to be in a house other than Slytherin, and was put into Gryffindor. He became best friends with his dorm mates, becoming the Marauders. He risked everything for them. Sirius was never one to think before he acted. However, there were only two things he ever regretted doing. Advising my parents to use peter, and playing that prank on Snape when they were in fifth year.

But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire

'_Cause it's not enough to stand outside the fire_

Fred and George are by a long shot the funniest people I can remember meeting. Their Mum didn't agree with them at first. They needed someway to separate themselves from there family, so they decided to start a joke shop. However, they spent so much time on that, they did poorly on their schoolwork. There genius's though. Fred and George always have a joke, but they're damn good fighter's. More importantly, they aren't afraid to get burned.

**Remus Lupin and Severus Snape**

We call them strong

_Those who can face this world alone_

_Who seem to get by on their own_

_Those who will never take the fall_

Remus was one of my Dad's best friends as well. He was the good one of the group, the one who followed the most rules. However, as his nickname, Moony, stated, he had a more prominent dark side than everyone else. He was a werewolf, who spent most of his life alone. Sometimes, I've wondered what he was like when his friends were alone. Remus is tough… because even in a world of darkness, and hate, he trusts.

I first met Severus Snape at Hogwarts, and it became clear that he hated me. However, he owed my father a life debt so he tried to save the stone and me. Through the years, I discovered exactly why he hated me. My father had picked on him. When he killed Dumbledore, I was so angry, I wanted to cause him pain. Before he died, I found out that he had given all his love to my Mum, but because of a stupid mistake, he lost her. Even now I wonder that the reason he was so bitter was because he was alone.

James Potter and Nymphadora Tonks-LupinWe call them weak

_Those who are unable to resist_

_The slightest chance love might exist_

_And for that forsake it all_

James Potter Prongs to his friends, and Dad to me was the leader of the marauders. He came from a loving, good family. He was popular, the girls loved him, and the boys were all jealous of him. Well, every girl loved him but one… my Mum. To this day, I have no idea what attracted him to her. Maybe it was the hair, maybe it was the eyes, maybe it was the way she was totally disgusted by him. All I know is that he was. I think maybe at first it was a joke, but after a while, he was serious. Also, I doubt anyone realized he loved her until they got together. I think at first, they thought he was joking, then it was just a phase, and then that he was just seeing if she would say yes. All I know is that he laid his feelings on the line… and no matter how many times he got hurt, or burned, he never gave up… he risked it all.

There so hell-bent of giving, walking a wire Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin was Sirius's second cousin. She's a good auror, and a good friend. Oh, and she's madly in love with our resident werewolf. I don't know the details of her and Moony's relationship. However, from going through my memories, I figure it started somewhere around my fifth year. I guess after Sirius died, Moony realized how dangerous war was. Especially since Sirius was used against me, he didn't want him used against anyone. So, he pushed everyone away, including Tonks. He forgot that Tonks doesn't do as she's told though. Tonks gave him every part of herself. In sheer desperation, and depression, she lost her morphing ability, turning herself into a female version of him. After a year of being ignored, she lost it and went public. He burned her again, nearly losing her for once and for all. She came back to herself when he finally accepted her. I remember the final battle. She had been fighting Bellatrix, and had been knocked unconscious. Remus, thinking she was dead, ran after Bella, and killed her with the first two spells. Everyone on the good side stopped and cheered for him. Then, someone told him Tonks was alive, and you could visibly see him relax. Tonks was unconscious for a week.

Standing outside the fire

_Standing outside the fire_

_Life is not tried it is merely survived_

_Standing outside the fire_

All of these people taught me important lessons. Peter taught me never to give in to my own fear, cause it could cost me the people I care about. Percy taught me that even though rules are meant to protect, we should always be able to let go and have fun.

Sirius taught me that we should probably think before we act, but if you have to make a split-second decision, go with your heart. Fred and George taught me that there's a joke in everything, and we just have to find it.

Remus taught me that even in a world of hurt and hate, we have to trust to keep ourselves sane, and that we can't always ignore our demons, sometimes we have to face them head on. Snape taught me that giving our love to one person could be the end of us, and sometimes-bitter people are really just lonely.

My Dad taught me that even if everyone tells you it's impossible; if you work hard for love, it will find you, so never give up. Tonks taught me that sometimes-pushing people away will hurt them more than keeping them close, and that if someone truly loves you, and you truly love them, sometimes you'll have to trust their judgment.

There's a love that is yearning Deep in my soul

_Constantly earning to get_

_Out of control_

_Wanting to fly higher and higher_

_I can't abide standing outside the fire_

So, all those people opposing me better watch out. Cause I'm not afraid to be burned.

Standing outside the fire

_Standing outside the fire_

_Life is not tried it is merely survived_

_Standing outside the fire_

Standing outside the fire

_Standing outside the fire_

_Life is not tried it is merely survived_

_Standing outside the fire_


End file.
